Hair Care
by shipnation
Summary: Hair Maintenance is essential. (Richonne) Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead
**We were talking about this a while back. So I wrote a short thing. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I wash them every night, but without any product I can't lock in any moisture. It just keeps drying out and breaking." Michonne complained to her friend as she looked in the mirror at her hair. "Also the shampoo they have here completely sucks."

"It's hard enough to maintain before, its extra rough during the apocalypse." Sasha commented, moving over to where Michonne stood to help roll one of her locs in her hand. "Me and you will go on a run, won't come back until we find some damn coconut oil at least."

Michonne laughed, "Yeah, we can bring Heath too." She gave Sasha a knowing look through the mirror and the two women erupted in laughter.

Rick entered the room, interrupting the hysterics. "Going on a fuel run. I'll be back in a few." He announced.

"Alright." Michonne said, still giggling. She walked to where Rick stood at the door and gave him a peck on his lips. "Be Safe"

"Always am."

* * *

Outside, Abraham waited at the gate for Rick. His orange hair shining brightly in the sun. "Ready to roll out?"

Rick nodded and they loaded into the gray sedan and headed out.

After about an hour of driving they came along a car park. There was still a number of abandoned vehicles that they could check for gas. The men went their separate ways with their gas cans to perform the mission, taking out stray walkers in their path. Completing their task in swift time, Rick and Abraham were loaded up with about 3 and a half gallons of gas, two half empty bottles of aspirin, and a few blankets. Not a big haul by any means, but they still had to take what they could get.

"Hey, so can I ask you something?" Abe asked after they were back on the road to Alexandria.

"What's that?" Rick responded.

"How do you keep it fresh with Michonne?"

"Fresh?" Rick looked at Abe perplexed.

"You know, like the relationship?"

"Right. Ummm..." Rick gazed out the window and thought for a moment, not really sure what sort of answer Abe was looking for. "I guess we just... uh, take advantage of our time together. Do things we both like." He explained.

"Hmm..." Abe nodded. "Like sex?"

Rick screwed his face and turned back glaring at Abe, "That amongst other thangs." Rick said vocalizing his annoyance. "Having problems with Sasha?"

"Problems, no. It's too new for that, but she's different than Rosita. It isn't all about ugging bumplies with her. Not that it was all about that with Rosita, but I mean... I just want Sasha to know that she is different to me. I want her to know that."

"She does." Rick encouraged him. "Do something nice for her."

"Like what?" Abe inquired to his friend.

"I don't know. What does she like?" Rick asked.

"Well..." Abe hesitated. "Lots of things."

"Well pick one of those things and give it to her." Rick mused.

"Right." Abe agreed, still completely unsure.

They continued down the road, taking a different route back to see if they could run into anymore abandoned vehicles where they can siphon gas from. After a couple of miles, they came upon a small strip of stores.

"Stop the car." Rick ordered.

Abe did as he was told immediately.

"In there." Rick pointed to the lot in front of the stores. Abe parked the car and they grabbed their guns and got out.

"What did we stop for, there aren't any cars out here." Abe questioned as he scanned their surroundings.

Rick walked up to one of the storefronts. Patty's Beauty Supply.

Abe curiously walked up to Rick, "What do we need from here?"

"Not sure yet." He answered.

Rick knocked on the glass window to lure whatever maybe inside to the front. "Only looks like one." He said when a female walker came up to the glass biting at the window. The front door to the store was locked so Abe used the butt of his gun to smash the glass and made quick work of the small walker clerk. Remarkably the store had not been scavenged from what they could see. They both ventured inside neither sure of what exactly they were looking for.

Rick surveyed the room. Wandering through the aisles, past the hair brushes and combs, shampoos and conditioners, hair pieces and hair dye. He picked up a Just for Men box, scratching his fingers through the scruff of his beard, contemplating whether or not he himself could use a revamp. Thinking better of it he dropped the box. Michonne had no complaints. Rick continued through the aisles until he found what he was looking for, aisle number 4: "Natural/Ethnic Hair Care".

"Okay..." He said. He quickly scanned the bottles and containers on the shelves, immediately feeling overwhelmed. There was a bunch of products that looked like what he overheard Michonne and Sasha talking about. Olive Oil, nourishing hair masks, anti breakage, extra moisture, Shea Moisture, Hot Oil treatments that weren't even hot. It all may as well have been foreign language to him.

RIck picked up one of the small plastic bottles, "Joe-Joe Bah Oil, for maximum hair shine and scalp moisturizer." He read out loud from the bottle. "Alright then..." Rick placed the bottle back on the shelf then went to the back of the store. Finding an empty cardboard box, Rick walked back out to the aisle. Using his right arm, he swept all five shelves in their entirety into the box, above and below. He figured something in here Michonne would be able to use. Lifting the box he walked back to the front of the store Abe was focused in on some of the items at the front counter.

"What's all that?" He asked Rick.

Rick shrugged. "Hair stuff."

Abe shrugged as well. "Hey do you think Sasha would like this?" He lifted a large pink flower hair clip and showed it to Rick.

Rick squinted and tilted his head to the side the way he does when he was unsure of the answer he should give. "Um... here." Picking out one of the jars in his box he threw it toward Abe. "Give her that, also grab that there behind you."

Uncertain, Abe did as he was told and the two men made their way back to their home in Alexandria.

* * *

"Hey." Rick said, poking his head in the door of the bedroom where Michonne sat on the bed, putting lotion on her body. She looked completely radiant and at ease, smelling fresh from of the shower.

"Hey babe." Michonne turned greeting him with a wide smile. "Everything went okay today?"

"Yeah good. Come downstairs, gotcha something."

Not needing to be told twice, Michonne hopped up from the bed, beaming her pearly whites in Rick's direction, she followed him downstairs to the living room. A large cardboard box sat on the coffee table. "What's this?" She queried raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhh...some stuff and thangs." Rick gave as an explanation.

Michonne opened the box to find it filled with all manner of natural hair care products. Gels and moisturizers, oils and conditioners. Dry and wet shampoo.

"Holy shit... RICK!" MIchonne cried out, turning to him she reached up pulling him into a huge embrace. Bouncing like a kid in a candy store, "Oh my god Rick!"

Michonne went back to digging in the box like it was Christmas. Her smile as big as ever, making Rick's heart swell as he stood by taking a bit of pride in being able to make Michonne as happy as she was now in this moment. He had no idea really what everything was, but he seemed to have done well for the woman he loves.

"Wait until I show Sasha!" She said excitedly. She pulled out a jar of loc gel, "Care to help?" Her eyes wide with excitement.

* * *

Abe found Sasha at the tower post where he knew she would be. He climb up the ladder to greet her. "Any action tonight?"

"Nope, just the way I like it." Sasha smiled. "How did everything go on your run with Rick?"

"Right and Dandy." Abe informed. "Here. I... " He said passing her a glass jar. "I got this for you."

Sasha's eyes open wide with astonishment as she looked down at the jar in her hand. She said nothing at first then burst into a fit a laughter. Abe was not sure if her reaction was a good one or if Rick had royally screwed him over. The dark hiding the fact that his face was turning the same color as the hair on his head.

"That bad?"

"No, no, not at all." Sasha assured him. "It's just...it's perfect." Sasha said grinning at the 100% pure coconut oil in her hand. "Thank you." She reached up and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Oh, and I got you this as well. It's pretty. Like you." Abe passed Sasha a gaudy pink flower clip and she graciously took it, clipping it on the side of her head, giving him another kiss on the lips for his thoughtfulness.

* * *

"Like this." Michonne said rubbing her hands together showing Rick her locking technique.

"Like this?" Rick said mocking her movements.

Michonne sat on the floor in front of Rick who was sitting on the couch. "Yeah, just like that."

She held up the jar of gel behind her head so Rick can take some into his hands. He did as she showed him, taking one of her dreadlocks and twisting them at the root, then between the palms of his hand.

Rick caught on quickly as they worked on Michonne's hair quietly and serenely in the company of each other. When they were done Michonne turned to face Rick, still kneeling and grabbing onto his shirt she drew him in for a deep kiss. One that expressed her deep appreciation for him, the man she fell in love with long before she even knew it.

"Thank you so much" Michonne said again breaking the kiss.

Rick placed another tender kiss on her soft lips then pulled away. "Wait, I got one more thang."

Rick dug into the cardboard box that he brought back for Michonne and pulled out what he was looking for. A pretty purple satin dread cap. Her smile grew wide,"You thought of everything." Michonne beamed. "What would I be without you Grimes?"

Rick took the cap out the package and helped her tie it on her head. Giving her a peck on the nose, "Still perfect."

The End.


End file.
